


Cover - Longing

by AlessNox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Longing<br/>by Beloved Muerto<br/>read by Consulting Smartass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998628) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 
  * Inspired by [Longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949506) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



[](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/alessnox/media/Longing_zpsc19a2f52.png.html)

Cover for Longing by Beloved Muerto read by Consulting Smartass 


End file.
